Hunger games 76 (Capital edition)
by karlellewellyn
Summary: Faith Snow is going into the Hunger games For her Family, for her Country, For the justice the Districts so justly deserve. Will she survive or die who is to know? I do not own any of the Hunger games copy rights. All characters are the property of the writer.
1. Chapter 1

Hunger Games 76 (Capital games)

10, 9, 8

I stand her on my pedestal waiting for the gong to sound, waiting for the last phase of my death of sound. Why oh why did I haft to volunteer? Of course I know why my sister. She like all of the Snow family had learned to fight learned to defend ourselves. She had been injured in the battle for the capital trying to get us food. As good a fighter as she is she would not have survived these games.

7, 6, 5,

Who am I joking I do not stand a chance either. No one my age has ever won the games. I am despised by the Districts and some in the capital. The Granddaughter of the most hated man in the country. How little those cheering for my death will realize that secretly I supported the cause of the Districts. I cheered with them as Katniss won the 74th games. I was equally happy when she survived the 3rd quarter quell. And when Beetee broke through Grandpas jamming and showed Katniss fighting for all the people of Panam.

4, 3, 2

How little the Districts understood that many in the capital were just as under my Grandfathers thumb as they were. It was only the games and other distractions that my Grandfather arranged that kept them quite. Now the world cheers for my death. Well if I am to die in the games I will try to regain the honor of my family. If I die I die with my hands clean of the slaughter my grandfather wrought. Like Katniss I fight for the love of my family and the hope of a nation. "God help me and forgive what I am about to do"

1, Gong the games have begun

I am Faith Snow 12 years old and I am a tribute in the Capital edition of the Hunger games. God help us all. I step off my pedestal and into the blood bath.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunger Games 76 (Capital games)

One week ago

President Paylor POV

I sat down at the President's desk thinking that Snow the former now dead president of Panam once sat at this desk. Now it was mine. The desk and the room was a beautiful rich looking Mahogany wood. The room was filled with rich fair Gold and priceless paintings The window behind me looked out over a rose garden other gardens that went out for at least a mile each way. None of his would help me in what I had to do. Though I despised the idea of the last games President Coin who had yesterday been killed by Katniss has already issued a Presidential order for the games to commence. It seemed fitting that the Civil war had taken about a year and had it not happened this would be the time for the new games. While waiting for the Camera man to be ready I sat there in a plain business like suite. The Capital citizens would think it boring but I did not care about that. I had a detestable job to do this evening.

The Camera man pulls me out of my silent murmurings and says "Madam President we are on i You're on" As he says that he points at me.

"My fellow Citizens of Panam As everyone is aware the civil war that started last year at the end of the 75th Hunger games is now over. President Snow is dead and the capital is under control of the Distracts. The question now is how we move forward." I pause for a quick breath "There are three ways I can think of the first is to forgive all the crimes of the Capital and just rebuild our world. This option is one I favor, the second approach is to punish the capital by eliminating all its citizens but as there are few humans left this is not an option, the third option that has been discussed is to hold one final Hunger games with the Capital children as the tributes: By a vote of 4 to 3 with one abstaining this is the option that has been selected. I will now turn it over to my Secretary of Communication Plutarch Heavensbee who will give you the details Thank you and good night."

The red light on the camera goes off and I sit back. I hope the citizens of Panam will accept this with dignity. The last thing we need is yet another civil war. However the deed id done, as I sit and listen to Mr. Heavensbee talking about the details of the new games I realize there are a few people in the presidential palace that I must go and visit for these new games will affect them perhaps the most.

As I get up to leave the room Plutarch is just finishing his speech. The reaping will happen tomorrow and the games a week from now. Just like last year.

As I leave I wonder if I made the right choice to accept this job.


	3. Chapter 3

Faiths POV

Sitting watching the new President make her announcement I think back to my Grandfather and all the happenings of the last few weeks. It's hard to imagine the fall of the Capital and the rise of the districts. I knew it would happen but…

The war was over my Grandfather who was going to be executed had died laughing when Katniss had shot President Coin through the heart. No one knows why she did except the rumor was that Coin not my Grandfather had been responsible for the death of Prim Katniss's sister and medic for the District army.

It had happened quite suddenly. Children were kept in front of the Presidents palace by order of my Grandfather as human shields. A hover craft had flown over and dropped what the kids thought were prized on the children. Half of them blew up killing many children when the kids tried to open the packages. A minute or two later as medics from both the rebels and capital including my parents tried to help the second batch went boom. In the aftermath Prim my parents and many others along with the children were dead. That act had destroyed any support my Grandfather had in the capital.

The war was over. Grandfather sat in his study and waited for the rebel soldiers to come for him. I sat with him his favorite grandchild. Though I loved him I did not like his policies toward the Districts. He knew this of course and often told me that when I was old enough I would understand why things could not change. I tried to tell him that his policies would hurt our nation. Of course he just laughed and ignored me.

As I sat by him that day the war ended he told me in a whisper that I had been right. He told me that I had to help build a better world for all. He told me that as his Granddaughter I would be hated but needed to get past that.

I sit her watching the new President make the announcement with my Brothers and Sister. All of us with our eyes glued to the holo tv watch as the announcement of the next and last Hunger games takes place. The Districts to punish the capital will hold one last hunger games with Capital children as the tributes. I could have expected this but still am shocked. As I look at my siblings I see the same look on their faces as on mine.

My Brother Lucifer 18 years old and the oldest and perhaps the most like Grandfather, with one difference. Grandfather was subtle and preferred the pull strings behind the curtain. Lucifer was very abrupt and uncaring. It is not a stretch to say that I am afraid of him. I think it was only Grandpa that kept him in check. Also unlike Grandpa I think my Brother would nuke the Districts. Grandfather at least knew that Humanity needed to continue.

Michelle age 16 is my sister. She is strong and caring. She supported what Grandfather did but also tried to get Grandfather to be gentler with the Districts, She though the districts needed to be punished but that they also needed a guiding hand. One might say both the iron fist and the velvet glove. Also a good fighter when not hurt. She kept our Brother from really hurting me on many occasions.

James age 15 is as kind and gentle as a summer breeze. I do not think he would last one minute in the games. He would be picked off Easley. He has been tortured by our Brother on many occasions. I appreciate this kindness in him. Grandfather did too but I believe also saw that James would be of no use to in the future.

Then there is me Faith my Birthday is tomorrow my 12th birthday the day of the new reaping. This means only one thing to me. I will be up for the chance to die a horrible death at the hands of other capital children. A death that I do not want but a death the Districts had to pay. I would never have told my Grandfather this but part of me wanted to trade places with a few of the tributes and let them go home. I never could of course and now it's a cruel joke that I may very well get my wish.

All of us are very much the same, Same Platinum blond hair same ice blue eyes, Even an athletic build. Lucifer is the largest almost pure muscle and 6 foot, Michelle is 5'9 and also strongly built, James is about 5'6 with a muscular build but lean muscle, as the youngest I stand 5'5, Lean muscle but also slight. You can defiantly tell we are siblings but also different. Our skin is clean and white. Years of body polishing we have to thank for that.

After the announcement by President Paylor the screen cuts to Plutarch Heavensbee. He says "The reaping will commence tomorrow at 9am all children of the capital from ages 12 to 18 must attend. If they do not their parents will be arrested; It's time for the capital to learn the lesson the Districts had to learn 76 years ago."

As Mr. Heavensbee finishes his speech there is a knock on our door. We are kept in the Presidents palace in our same rooms though our family has been deposed. No matter

Standing up to go to the door imagine my shock and surprise when I see none other the President Paylor standing there asking to come in. Speechless I nod and allow her entry to our room. The looks on the faces of my siblings is a mix of disgust and horror. Mine is bewilderment.

President Paylor goes and sits in the chair I was sitting in and begins to speak "I take it you have all seen the news?" What a stupid question of course we have as Creaser Flickerman is on the holo tv right now talking about the announcement.

Being the first to speak "Yes Ma'am we have, Have you come to gloat that we are finally learning our lesson?"

A look of shock on her face she answers "Not at all. As the new President and with the death of your parents I feel responsible for you all. I can arrange for you not to face the games."

Lucifer speaks up "What good would that do? The Districts would think you're playing favorites. No we haft to be selected like everyone elts." My Brother was up to something. He can be quite charming when he wants to be. It looked like his statement was working. President Paylor looked convinced. The odd thing is what my Brother said was also true.

I decided to make a statement I stand and look our President in the eye. "Madam President if I am selected tomorrow I have a request to make. I want Katniss Everdeen as my mentor if I go in the games."

Looking confused the President says "But your 11 how and why would you go into the games only 12 and up. As well as you know well Katniss Everdeen is under house arrest for the murder of President Coin. Sorry my dear but your request is not possible."

"Please Madam President do not play me for stupid." I state "You well know my Birthday is tomorrow. That puts me in the running for the games. Not to mention the fact that Katniss killed Coin for the bombing of her sister and other children. Before you dispute that you should know that I was with my Grandfather for that whole day. If he had had a hover craft to use he would have escaped in it." Taking a breath "We all know our Grandfather killed children with no problem but it was always with a purpose. The Deaths that day was senseless slaughter. That also killed our parents. There is really only one other person that could command an attack like that. That was President Coin. In short she got what she deserved."

Dumfounded President Paylor answered back "That true or not it was the court's decision to make not Katniss Everdeen's, and your right I do know your age so yes you will be up for selection as a tribute. But that would be a horrible Birthday present indeed."

"Be that as it may Madam President I still have a chance. And if you want me to be quite about it then please arrange for Katniss Everdeen to be my mentor."

"I will see what I can do but no promises. Have a good night children sleep well." With that the President got up and left us closing the door softly behind her.


End file.
